<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just study buddies by Ellaaashima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111530">Just study buddies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Ellaaashima'>Ellaaashima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Ships for Christmas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Tension, Christmas Special, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hot Chocolate, Manga Spoilers, Nerdiness, Out of Character, Platonic Relationships, Science, Secret Crush, Spoilers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tutoring, What-If, You Have Been Warned, but could be romantic if you want, idk - Freeform, kind of, or it could be canon too, suddenly i am bad at tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Ellaaashima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nerds are usually the ones who help each other out.”</p><p> </p><p>or,</p><p> </p><p>All the science knowledge that Kuroo has accumulated over the years has been put to good use. Finally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Ships for Christmas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just study buddies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you've read the tags because I do not want to be held responsible for those who have not finished the manga yet. It isn't much, but just a heads up that this is kinda of canon but I changed up a few things here and there. and i know i posted this one a bit late skdsk i kinda lost track of time</p><p>but yeah basically thats it, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can’t believe the tasks Tomi-sensei gave us for this week.”</p><p> </p><p>The door gradually closes behind Yachi as she welcomes herself after a firm series of knocks. A number of books were gathered in her arms whilst she walks, and she finally settles them on the free space of the desk that belonged to her tutor for the week.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh, how have you been, Kuroo-san?</em>” Came the response of the dorm room’s owner, slightly different than his usual tone. “I’m very much fine, thank you for asking. I’ve had a long week.” He returns to using his normal voice, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Yachi squeaks, bowing her head multiple times. “I-I’m so sorry, Kuroo-san!”</p><p> </p><p>The chuckle that comes from Kuroo makes her stand back up straight, though. “’Course I’m just messing with you, Yacchan.” He sighs, relieved for some odd reason. He sits up on his bed, abandoning whatever book he was focusing on moments before the blonde had entered. “Now, what will it be today?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry for taking up your time.” Yachi laments, ignoring Kuroo’s question. “I know that you’ve been wanting to go and stay at home for the holidays, but—“</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve talked about this,” Kuroo doesn’t let her finish her sentence. He gets up, craning his neck to loosen his stiff muscles. “I don’t mind staying a bit more if it’s to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere around them grows awkward. They try to find the right words to respond, until Kuroo realizes—</p><p> </p><p>“—Or anyone that needs my assistance, ahem.” He feigns a cough, clenching his teeth for a split moment. “Nerds are usually the ones who help each other out.”</p><p> </p><p>“… Yes.” A bit hesitant, Yachi doesn’t know how she finds it in herself to agree. “Thank you so much for taking the time to be my tutor.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo walks closer to his desk to glance over at the books that were brought over. “Hm. You can thank me later once we’re finished with reviewing these.”</p><p> </p><p>The two had got to work in no time. Yachi went on to explain to Kuroo what she didn’t understand in her biochemistry, and the other takes his time in explaining what he remembers from his lessons before. They worked quite well together, since they have done this sort of thing a number of times throughout the semester.</p><p> </p><p>Yachi had proved herself to be a quick learner. She picked up Kuroo’s teaching and took them down on her notebook, carefully jotting down the words to be read later on. Kuroo was quite surprised when he had witnessed this for the first time; but now he only looks at her with admiration for the determination she’s shown for taking up two degrees at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>It was late in the evening when Kuroo had excused himself to get them both a drink. He comes back, minutes later, with a tall water heater in hand and two plastic cups.</p><p> </p><p>But before Yachi could question, Kuroo speaks. “I borrowed from my teammate. Thought that you’d want something warm to drink.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Yachi puts her belongings aside, biting back a smile. “T-Thank you, Kuroo-san.” She helps him with preparing the drinks. She, indeed, liked warm beverages during cold nights like the one they are having at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Hot chocolate passes through their tongues in a matter of minutes. It felt great, to be honest.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we take a break and continue the rest tomorrow?” Kuroo eventually asks after a couple more minutes of silence—because he couldn’t think of anything to say.</p><p> </p><p>Yachi looks up from her cup, debating on the question quite deeply. She did want to take a break, but that would mean taking up more of Kuroo’s time.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem worn out from studying, anyway.” Kuroo brings up, seating himself on the edge of his bed comfortably. “… Studying isn’t worth it if you forget about your health.” He diverts his gaze and focuses on the wooden floor beneath his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I…” Yachi couldn’t argue about that, but she really didn’t want to impose any more than she already has. Yet when she takes a good look at Kuroo’s side profile—casual, comfortable, tempting—her resolve dissipates. “I guess an early stop for today is for the best.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, exactly.” The atmosphere between them lightens at that. “I’ve been telling Kenma for years, but he doesn’t always listen.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, an opportunity to talk about something else besides their studies and lessons had come. It was a time that Kuroo had been waiting for. He grabs it without reluctance, leading the conversation smoothly away from academics.</p><p> </p><p>It was great, a much needed experience for Yachi after focusing on her studies for so long without much break. She listens to her upperclassman talk, replying when needed and hiding her giggles behind her cup.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, it really felt like the holidays.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a rarepair, i know, its not a surprise anymore that i like rarepairs asdnja. ive been meaning to write a fic about this ship, and thought that this series is the perfect time for it! altho not much romance is implied, its kinda cute too i think. </p><p>i read this fic once, and not sure from where but it might be here from ao3, and the author had thought that both yachi and kuroo to be quite the science nerds. but to make it more fit with the manga, i had made yachi have the dual degree thing,, so shes taking up media arts and biochemistry in this fic, while kuroo is already a third year in college pursuing sports marketing!! thought that I'd have to clear that up to those who may be curious :))</p><p>oH AND,, the reason why kuroo is tutoring yachi is bc he still hasnt lost his love for science despite him taking up a marketing career. hopefully this info helps as well!</p><p>and hopefully yall enjoyed reading too! i really like this one :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>